


【锤基/ABO】双向勾引（PWP一发完）

by suiqingchen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen





	【锤基/ABO】双向勾引（PWP一发完）

　　*人类AU，ABO设定

　　*双向暗恋，相互勾引

　　*极度ooc，为肉而肉

　　*都能接受的话就开始吧

　　1.

　　自己的弟弟是个Omega，这件事索尔很早就知道了。

　　在对方17岁第一次发情的时候，他就站在那扇根本什么都挡不住的门外面，听着对方的喘息和呻吟达到了高潮。

　　事情就是从那时候——或者更早——开始变得不对劲的。

　　他总是忍不住想要去触碰对方的脸颊，眼皮，鼻子，嘴唇——又或者什么其他的地方，想象着在那裸露出来的白皙的皮肤上留下自己痕迹的模样。

　　那个总是如同孔雀一般，骄傲地仰着头的人，该会露出泪眼朦胧的模样，用软糯甜腻的声音央求着他，承受着他一次又一次的侵犯。

　　自从他的弟弟为了方便从家里搬出来，住到他的屋子里开始，索尔的每一个夜晚，都是在这样的幻想当中度过的。

　　这个任性的家伙不喜欢抑制剂，每一回索尔带着东西回来的时候，对方总是在看了一眼之后，把那个“会让人不舒服”的东西毫不留情地扔进垃圾桶。

　　所以发情期就成了两人相处中不可避免的一个问题。

　　并没有打算把自己那份见不得人的感情说出口的索尔会在自己的弟弟发情的日子找借口外出，然后在对方不知道的情况下悄悄地溜回来，将自己在那充满了房子的信息素，以及那抑制不住颤抖的喘息声中埋上整整一个晚上。

　　那是他留给自己的仅有的放纵。

　　但他的忍耐似乎要到极限了。

　　2.

　　再一次将手里的抑制剂扔进垃圾桶的时候，洛基看到了索尔眼里那自以为隐藏得很好的纠结与期待。

　　他当然知道自己的哥哥在想些什么——在第一次听到这个人喊着自己的名字自慰的时候就知道了。

　　所以他从来不用抑制剂这种碍事的东西。

　　每次到了发情期的时候，他都尽力散发着自己的信息素。

　　他能闻到门外的人的那带着强烈侵略性的信息素的味道，也能听到对方那粗重的喘息——可不管他怎么折腾，这个家伙就是不往他这边靠近一步。

　　洛基觉得，他快失去耐心了。

　　3.

　　生日聚会是个很好的放纵借口，虽然索尔甚至不知道洛基的那个同学叫什么名字，但他依旧在聚会上喝下了能够醉到两头牛的量的酒。

　　等到他离开的时候，眼中的所有东西都变成了重影，就连信息素都控制不住地乱放起来。

　　可能也是由于这个原因，扶着他的洛基的信息素，也变得格外清晰起来。

　　在被放到床上的时候，索尔没忍住，拉住了起身想要离开的他的弟弟——然后吻上了他的后颈。

　　然后他的弟弟小声地喘息起来，一双翡翠似的眸子里泛起了水光。

　　“我的发情期……好像提前了。”他听到对方这么说。

　　只一瞬间，索尔的酒就醒了。

　　带着些许清甜的香气在房间里弥漫开来，有点像是那悬于枝上的熟透的果子，又好似那经由时日沉淀后酿造而成的醉人醇酒，牵扯着人的心神，一点点向那能够溺死人的深海中潜去。

　　那是索尔再熟悉不过的，属于洛基的味道。

　　“我去拿抑制剂！”他有些慌乱地坐起来，想要去拿自己为了以防万一特意留在手里的东西——但是他的弟弟吻了他。

　　然后事情就变得一发不可收拾起来。

　　4.

　　“哥……”发情中的Omega面色潮红，轻喘着在索尔的身上扭动磨蹭着，与平日里不同的绵软声音里，带着些微的渴望与乞求，“帮我……”

　　这是不对的，这个人只是因为发情带来的情热失去了理智——索尔这么想着，狠狠地压上了洛基的双唇。

　　像是发泄那长久以来的克制一般用力地吮吸啃咬着，索尔听着听着洛基那含糊不清的呻吟，只觉得自己下腹的物体更加炙热了几分。

　　混杂着雪松的清香与龙舌兰的热辣的信息素极富侵略性地包裹住怀里的Omega，洛基的情况顿时变得更糟糕了。

　　深色的发丝被汗水浸湿，可怜兮兮地贴在额头上，白皙的肌肤上满是情动的红晕，一双翡翠绿的眼中蓄满了泪水，仿佛下一秒就会落下泪来。

　　原先穿戴整齐的衬衫在刚才的磨蹭中被揉得发皱，有几个扣子松了开来，露出底下有人的肌肤。

　　索尔甚至能够看到那两颗小小的乳头充血挺立着，随着洛基的动作一下一下地在自己的胸膛上挤压成不同的形状。

　　任何一个生理功能正常的男人看到这样的场景，都不可能无动于衷。

　　只觉得全身的血液都控制不住地往胯下涌去，索尔猛地翻过身，将洛基压在了身下。

　　他有些急切地扯开了洛基身上的衬衫，粗糙的手掌贴上了那过分细腻肌肤。

　　“唔……”一阵抑制不住的酥麻从索尔抚过的地方传来，一点点地化为蚂蚁啃啮般的酥麻与热意，在全身蔓延开来。

　　见鬼的……他真的提早发情了。

　　被压在自己身上的Alpha那过分浓郁的信息素熏得有些迷糊，洛基仰起头迎合着索尔的动作，一双手毫无章法地拉扯着对方的衣服，却始终无法将其褪下——然后它们就被压在身上的人抓住，禁锢在了头顶。

　　“索尔……”开口喊出了自己哥哥的名字，洛基看着对方那被情欲浸染的蓝色眼瞳，有种连指尖都无法用力的感觉。

　　听到洛基那如同邀请一般的声音，索尔吻了吻他的唇，然后顺着那纤长的脖子一路吮吻了下去。

　　发情期敏感的身体在他的身下颤抖着，随着他的动作做出迎合一般的反应，勾得索尔忍不住想要多欺负他一点。

　　胸前的肉粒早就难耐地挺立起来，在被索尔含入口中的时候，洛基的身体都弹跳了一下，从喉中发出的声音也带上了一丝细微的哭腔：“别、别碰……”

　　但他的身体，却如实地给出了与话语相反的反应。

　　含住一颗肉粒不停地吮吸舔咬着，索尔伸出另一只空着的手，捏住另一点揉捏搔刮，让身下的Omega发出抽泣一般的呜咽。

　　洛基的下身已经湿得不成样子了，早已勃起的阴茎将裤子撑得绷起，那湿透的布料根本什么都遮不住。

　　索尔脱下了洛基的内裤，那炙热的性器顿时迫不及待地跳了出来——然后被他张口吞入了口中。

　　“啊……！”没有料到索尔会做出这样的举动来，洛基不由地发出了一声惊叫，身体也不受控制地弓了起来，想要将自己的事物更深地送入他的口中。

　　索尔并不知道该怎么去做这种事，但同为男人，他知道该怎样去取悦另一个男人。

　　将口中又变大了几分的物体稍微推出去一点，索尔用舌头缠绕上滚烫的柱身，来回地舔舐吮吸着，灵活的舌尖划过顶端的每一道沟壑，时不时地刺激着那不停收缩的小口，激得洛基的腰都不住地发颤。

　　“索尔……哈……哥……”被放开的双手紧紧地抓着Alpha的手臂——说是抓住，那双手根本一点力气都没有，只是软软地挂在那儿，“……呜……哥……”

　　身前被照顾得越是周到，身后的空虚就越发明显，那种想要被进入的欲望让洛基忍不住哭了出来。

　　“进、哈、进来……”双腿夹住了还在动作的索尔的脖子，洛基呜咽着乞求，“索尔……嗯……插进来……”

　　发情中的Omega无法仅凭前方纾解欲望，索尔很清楚这一点，但被这样直白地要求，他的大脑还是空白了一瞬。

　　他将嘴里颤抖着吐出一些液体的性器推了出来，然后打开了洛基的双腿。

　　他不知道为什么自己在这种时候还能保持那一丝毫无意义的理智。

　　Omega身后的穴口湿润得厉害，一张一合地仿佛在邀请什么，索尔犹豫着，探入了一根手指。

　　才进入了一个指节，那柔软的肠肉就急不可耐地缠上来，吸吮着拉扯着他往更深处探入。

　　他的小心翼翼完全是多余的，发情中的Omega的身体早已为他打开。紧致的穴口柔软而湿润，完全不用扩张就能接纳他的两根手指——甚至是更粗的东西。

　　于是他又加了一根手指，在肠道内摩挲揉按着，洛基呻吟着，翘起的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出一点精液。

　　被自己肖像过许多次的人乖顺地躺在自己的身下，口中胡乱地喊着自己的名字，艳红的穴口不停地吞吐着自己的手指，透明的液体随着他的动作被带出肠道，打湿身下的布料——这样的场面实在太过淫靡，索尔终于忍不住，在洛基再一次呼喊自己的名字的时候，解开了自己的裤子，将那早已硬得发疼的的东西对准了那一张一合的穴口，整根插了进去。

　　“啊——！”被这毫无预兆的刺激给激得弓起了脊背，洛基发出了一声近乎尖叫的声音，早已到达了极限的阴茎一下子射了出来，白浊的液体弄脏了他和索尔的胸口。

　　高潮后的身体有些紧绷，索尔只觉得身下的性器被紧紧地吸附着，一点动弹的余地都没留下。

　　他抬起洛基使不上力的腰，小幅度地抽插了起来。

　　发情期的身体适应得很快，再度变得松软的肠壁热情地缠绕上来，讨好地吮吸收缩着。

　　索尔低下头吻去洛基眼角在高潮时滑落的眼泪，将他的腰又抬高了些许，然后用力地顶撞起来。那尺寸吓人的阴茎几乎每次都整根抽出，再猛地撞入，那大开大合的动作将洛基的呻吟都顶支离破碎的。

　　“唔……哥、哈、哥……”洛基用力地抓着身下的床单，胡乱地喊着身上的Alpha的名字，“索尔……快、啊……停……”

　　那自相矛盾的话显示了他的迷乱，前面刚射过的性器在刺激下再次抬起了头，随着两人的动作一下一下地蹭在索尔的小腹上，留下淫靡的湿痕。

　　生理性的泪水控制不住地从眼里流了出来，在脸上划下乱七八糟的痕迹。

　　这样子实在是太要命了。

　　索尔将洛基的腿环在自己的腰上，然后搂住他的背，将他整个人抱起来，就着那样相连的状态换了个姿势。

　　他的弟弟坐在他的身上，身后将他硕大的事物吞吃得更深，索尔近乎失控地掐住洛基的腰，将他抬起一点，又猛地松手——胯下也配合着动作一下一下地往上顶，每一下都进入到更深的地方，怀里的Omega被欺负得只能软软地靠在他的身上，随着他的动作起伏着，发出甜腻的喘息和呻吟。

　　索尔突然感到自己的顶端似乎顶到了一片不同于别处的柔软，同时洛基也猛地收紧了抓着他的双手，颤抖着吐出呜咽。

　　Omega的生殖腔——索尔当然知道这是什么地方。

　　几乎没有任何犹豫的，索尔就撞入了那个地方。

　　不同于肠道的紧致，生殖腔的内里要柔软许多，略高的温度带来与之前不同的快感，令索尔不由地有些沉迷。

　　他不顾洛基哭喊着的求饶，一下一下重重地顶入那个地方，细嫩的肉瓣哆嗦着接纳索尔有些粗暴的动作。

　　“哥……”被索尔那过分剧烈的动作弄得浑身发软，洛基的声音都带着蜜糖般的绵软，“标、哈……标记我……”

　　临近高潮的Alpha早就失去了理智的控制，在听到Omega的要求的瞬间就低下头，张口咬上了他后颈的腺体。那过分鲜明的刺激，让洛基忍不住又一次射了出来。

　　随着高潮而收紧的穴口与柔板紧紧地咬着索尔的性器，索尔急促地喘息着，狠狠地操弄了几下之后，深深地顶进了生殖腔，阴茎的根部张大成街，竟也一股一股地射出，将Omega的生殖腔一点点地填满。

　　抱着怀里脱力的Omega倒在床上，索尔现在一点都不想去考虑今天这件事的后果。


End file.
